


Beauty’s In The Eye Of The Beholder

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A Tmnt rp
Relationships: LeoxHannah





	1. Chapter 1

Leo was wearing a black and blue tuxedo, blue with black linen mask on his face over his blue bandana, black shoes and white gloves. He was standing by the wall while taking a sip of his drink.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah who no one was a 518 year old immortal human entered the party with sunglasses instead and no mask and she was wearing a tight skinny long emerald green gown.

Raph was wearing a crimson tuxedo with a black mask and black gloves and black formal loafers sauntered his way into the party and went to go flirt with some girls that were there too.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
The young female dragon named Kaede was walking around trying to avoid other guys who would flirt with her and girls who are a lot prettier than she is. She look around her until she glanced at the turtle in red, black and crimson colors. 

Leo look over at the human girl who is immortal as he was keeping an eye on her so no guys would flirt with her and probably touching her that no girls like to be touched there. He went over to the punch bowl to get more.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah walked over and grabbed a glass of red wine. She took the glass and brought it up to her red lipstick lips and she took a drink.  
"You new around her sir?" She asked Leo.

Raph walked over once he noticed Kaede and there was something about her that made him hot and tight in his crotch groin area. What was this indescribable feeling he had towards her?   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Yeah. You?" Leo said as he put some more punch into his glass...trying not to stain his gloves or suit. He put the spoon back in the bowl. He smiled at her as he took a sip of the punch.

Kaede stayed by the pillar as she was being a wallflower. She kept thinking about the other girls are a lot prettier than she is. She was nervous and a bit shy about any guy would asked her to dance with them.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"No. I actually own this building that this ball is being held at. You have never heard of the great Hannah Von Buhren?" Hannah said asking him gingerly as she took more sips of her wine.

Raph walked over to her and he extended his gloved hand out to her.  
"Care to dance sweetheart my gorgeous one?" Raph cooed and purred to her gazing into her eyes.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Sort of. Have you lived here? All of your life?" Leo said as he took another sip of the punch. He was careful not to get anything on his suit or his tie. 

Kaede was speechless as she look up into his eyes. She wanted to say something but no words would come out. She tried to gather up her courage.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"N-no. I have lived in Europe and in South America most of my life. I-it was nice to meet you whoever you are. In case you did not know I am old money filthy rich," Hannah stuttered nervously not wanting him to find out about her as she sashayed and swayed her hips away.

Raph blinked waiting for her to answer him. When he got tired of waiting he grabbed her hands and he began to dance with her and dip her and waltz with her and ballroom dance with her too as well.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Hey, wait." Leo said as he gave his glass to the waiter. He held his gloved hand up in front of him. "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

Kaede let out a small whimper. She look up into his amber-yellow eyes as she blinked a couple of times while blushing. Her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"I-I cannot. Sorry but I must be the host of this ball," Hannah said as she leaned and kissed his cheek leaving a lipstick stain there. Suddenly there was a blackout all thanks to Donnie and Mikey. She did not what was gonna happen.

Raph smirked thinking their plan worked and he gagged her and tied her up and was bringing her back to their lair. He put her on his bed after locking his door and tackled her touching her and kissing her all over.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Kaede let out a muffled screams that sounded like 'where am I?' and 'who's there?'. She felt kisses on her skin. She tried to get out of whatever tied her up. She had tears stinging her eyes.

Leo put a blindfold around her eyes and then tied her up as he took her back to a nearby bedroom that is a bit far away from the ballroom. He put her on the bed and then locked the door.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
BRB  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Wh-whats going on? Wh-why was I just kidnapped? Please let me go!" Hannah said scared out of her mind as she struggled in her bonds.

Raph cooed to her telling her it was gonna be alright as he kissed her lips possessively and roughly and passionately as he groped her breasts.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Idk how much longer you are staying up but I will be up for 2 more hours   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"It's going to be alright, Hannah." Leo said as he ran his gloved hand on her body towards her breast. He even ran his hand down towards her leg as he ran it under her dress.

Kaede pulled away from his kiss. "Please, let me go..." She said as she look away from him. Her leg were at 65% bent while her other at 40%. She wanted him to let her go.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Wait! I know that voice! Why did you kidnap me? Answer me or I will have you arrested! I am an important person in todays world and era. Let me go this instant!" Hannah said as she was about to scream for help.

Raph kissed her neck piercing his teeth deep into her flesh to leave his marks on her making sure everyone knew that she was his. His gloved hands trailed up and down her thighs dangerously close to her virgin area.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(I accidently hit the 'x' button)

Leo put his hand over her mouth. "I'll take the blindfold off if you don't scream." He said.

Kaede whimpered. "N-no! N-not there! Please..." She said.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Um your part is way too short   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay. I'll do her part again.

Kaede whimpered. "N-no! N-not there! Please..." She said. She was struggling to get away from him but it's no use. "D-don't touch me there..." She said as her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
You forgot Leos part too   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
His part is too short as well   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leo put his gloved hand over her mouth. "I'll take the blindfold off if you don't scream." He said. His free gloved hand was groping her breast over her dress and even leaving kisses on her neck and shoulders to pleasure her. He was hoping that she won't scream for help.

“Mmmmm! Mmmmm!” Hannah said and shook her head no as she started to cry as tears slipped down her cheeks. She struggled against her bonds again and tried to injure his face with her high heel. She wanted to be set free and to be going back to her mansion.

Raph smirked staring at her tail as it said otherwise basically and he used to gloved hand to please her and satisfy her by playing with and stroking her folds and labia and little bit while he peppered more hickeys all over her neck.

“Please, don’t scream. I’ll take the blindfold off.” Leo said as he kept his gloved hand on her mouth. He moved his gloved hand towards the blindfold. 

Kaede moans softly as she tilted her head back while arching her back. “Please...ahh...ahh...” She said. Her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times. At the end of her tail, there is a heart shaped tip.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Brb   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
BRB  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Please at least answer my question. Why did you kidnap me? Are you ever gonna let me go?" Hannah asked sadly as she sniffled and started to cry again.

Raph groped her boob in his other gloved hand as his other gloved hand was currently sliding two fingers into her vagina. He suckled on a nipple.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Back   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“I’m sorry for kidnapping you. It’s just that I want to be with you. Because you’re so beautiful and smart.” Leo said as he put his gloved hand on her cheek while stroking his thumb.

Kaede groaned as she tilted her head back and arching her back. “Ahh...ahh...please stop...it hurts...ahh...!” She said.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"B-but what I don't want to? D-don't I get a say in this?" Hannah asked sobbing as her cheeks blushed a light shade of pink as she loved the feeling of his gloved hands on her.

Raph shushed her and tried to calm her down as he suckled on both of her nipples and he swirled his tongue around her beautiful rosebuds and he finger fucked her more gently and slowly.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leo sighs as he pressed his lips against hers while his other gloved hand groped her breast over her dress. He even kept his gloved hand on her cheek. He moved his head towards her neck as he gave her hickeys all over her neck while grinding against her.

Kaede kept moaning and panting while struggling to get out of the ropes. "Please, let me go. It hurts...ahh...ahh...so...ahh-ahh..." She said as she tilted her head back and arching her back. She felt his dick rubbing against her. She even felt his tongue on her nipples.

Hannah could not help it and could no longer hold in her moans any longer. She started to moan and mewl and whimper one right after the other. She begged him to untie her.

Raph nodded and he happily untied her as he made both of her boobs and nipples harden from his mouth and he thrusted his two gloved fingers in and out of her as he growled.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hey, it's okay. I was busy too.

Leo untied her, then he took jacket and shirt off along with his tie as he threw them onto the floor. He kept kissing her nonstop while undoing her dress as he pulled it down from her shoulders and then lick her nipples and even squeezing her other breast in his gloved hand.

Kaede kept moaning and panting while tilting her head back and her arching her back as her hands were wrapped him. "I want...ahh...ahh...your cock...in...my....ahh...!" She said. Her legs were on either side of him while her tail was swaying back and forth a couple of times.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hey I am back sorry was video chatting with friends on facebook   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Oh, okay. That's cool.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Yeah   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Ahh Leo please! God you are so fuckin hot and sexy! Oh yes! I am so yours! You may have all of me! I love you!" Hannah moaned out loudly as she arched her back rubbing his crotch.

"You are the most sexy adorable stunning pretty gorgeous beautiful girl I have ever met in my whole life!" Raph groaned at the same exact time he pushed his dick into her and took out his gloved fingers. He started moving his hips slowly.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Kaede's eyes went widen when he said those words to her. She remembers a little bit about her past. "No. N-no, stop." She said as her voice was starting to break. She had tears stinging her eyes and turning her head away.

Leo kissed her forehead and then he kissed her on the lips. He pulled away. "Hannah, you're the most beautiful and sexy woman I ever met in my whole life!" He said as he look deeply and passionately into her eyes.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
BRB  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"I love you Leo!" Hannah mumbled as she french kissed him passionately. She then pulled away frim his hot moist sexy ass lips and hopefully he would say he loved her back.

Raph stopped still inside her telling her it was all gonna be ok and that the pain would subside soon. He kissed her all over hee face to reassure her and to comfort her too.

"I love you too." Leo said as he kissed her for a bit. He thought about of something. "Hannah, I got an idea." He said with a smile on his face. He stood up as he grabbed her hand with his gloved hands and pulled her off the bed. He still had his pants on.

Kaede put her hands over her eyes. "It's not that! I'm not pretty. I'm not beautiful. I'm...not...g-g-g-gorgeous..." She said as she broke down and cry. Her ears drooped while her tail stopped wagging. She was told all of her life...that she's not pretty, beautiful and gorgeous and no one would ever love her.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah confused just blinked now butt naked as she looked up into his masquerade masked eyes and she wondered what he was doing then sighed. She shuddered crossing her arms looking away from him.  
“Why would you want a freak like me as your lover anyway?”

“Sweetheart. Look at me. You are! I meant ever single thing that I just freakin said to you! I love you so much baby! I want you to be mine and I need you!” Raph said shouting it exclaiming it for the whole entire lair to hear. He hugged her tightly to him kissing her all over her face worshipping her and cherishing her body all over with caresses and kisses.

"Because you weren't afraid of me when we first met at the punch bowl." Leo said. He put his hands on her arms. "I want you to be mine and I need you to be in my life." He said. He brought her close to him as he kissed her deeply.

Kaede kept crying in his arms. "W-why do you want to be a freak-show like me? I'm not pretty like any other girls at the party." She said. Her fingers were scratching his shell and her legs were still wrapped around his waist. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Mmm! B-but Leo I’m a freak. No one knows this but I’m 518 years old!” Hannah said as she started to cry tears slipping down her cheeks like rain. She looked away from him and tried to look away with her body as well.

“I don’t care what any other asshole says or thinks! You’re not a freak! You’re you and you have your own great traits and qualities that I can clearly see! You are a wonderful person!” Raph said taking off both his and her masquerade masks as started to thrusted into her grunting.

"I don't care. I love you for who you are. And besides age doesn't matter. You are beautiful no matter what you are. And you're not a freak." Leo said as he walked up to her. He put his arms around her body as he hug her from behind. "You're my queen." He said.

Kaede kept moaning and groaning as she kept her arms around his body and her legs around his waist. "Ahh...ahh...keep going...don't...ahh...!" She said. Her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times.

Hannah smiled at all of that now crying happily tears of joy as she listened to all of that. She now pressed his hot sexy ass body on the bed and straddled him easily slipping his dick inside her and his masquerade mask off of him.  
"Fuck me so hard and rough I will have to stay in bed for a week!" She moaned.

Raph nodded as he easily grinded against her hips and her pelvis as he picked up the pace going faster deeper and harder into her as he grunted from the lust that was between the two of them that was starting to form and he stroked her cheek with his gloved hand.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leo smiled as he put his gloved hands on her hips. “Your wish is my command, my sexy princess.” He said. He even help her out by thrusting his dick rougher and deeper inside of her.

Kaede kept moaning loudly while screaming and panting. Her tail was wagging back and forth nonstop. She felt his dick going deeper and throbbing inside of her. She tilted her head back and arched her back.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah bounced up and down on him as she leaned down and kissed his lips very passionately and roughly slipping her tongue into his mouth dominating the french kiss.

Raph was so on cloud nine and in the lustful heat that they had created together as he pounded and plowed deeper and further into her womb almost hitting her g spot.

Leo dug his fingers into her hips as he kept thrusting his dick into her vagina. He kissed her very deeply and passionately. He was on cloud nine as he kept thrusting nonstop. His dick was throbbing and harden as he was hitting the walls.

Kaede kept moaning and screaming loudly as she kept her arms around him while her legs wrapped around. She was falling in love with him. "Faster...ahh...ahh...don't stop...ahh...ahh...!" She said. Her tail was wagging very happily. She even felt his sweat dripping onto her body.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sorry took a shower   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah straddled him and rode him cowgirl style as she moaned and whimpered softly into the kiss battling with his tongue for dominance. She arched her back pleasantly.

Raph hit her core finally the dead end as far as he could go as he thrusted into her one last time and he climaxed and released his seeds deep into her emptying them in her core as he panted and growled.

Leo kept thrusting his dick deeper and harder inside of her nonstop. He kept kissing her while he ran his gloved hand through her hair and his other gloved hand was on her ass by squeezing it. He was groaning and growling.

Kaede moaned and panted as she let go of him as her pussy was filled with his hot and thick semen. Her arms were on his bed while her legs were slightly bend for a little bit. She put her hands on his cheeks as she reach up to kiss him on his lips. She only wants him and him only. Her stomach was slightly bigger.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah moaned and mewled softly as she just sat there on top of him getting tired of bouncing on him so she let him do the rest of the work while she placed her hands on his plastron stroking it.

Raph pulled out of her panting heavily as he collapsed next to her and he pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her his gloved hands sneaking to her ass cheeks and groped and slapped them hard and roughly.

Kaede moaned as she kissed his cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't let me go~. I want you and only you." She said. She nuzzled her cheeks against his cheeks. "I want you to be your mate who wants to be punished by you." She said as her tail was wiggling nonstop.

Leo nodded as he put his gloved hands on her hips again as he kept thrusting nonstop while digging his fingers into her skin. He groaned and growled as he pounded his dick deeper and deeper inside of her, so much that she won't leave the bed for days.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Ahhh Leo I am gonna!-" and with that Hannah orgasmed heavily all over his member inside her as her cum did not stop flowing out of her and she collapsed on top of him breathless.

Raph smirked and chirred and chirped at this nuzzling his beak into her neck as he eventually put his covers over them after taking all of his clothes off including his gloves and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo climaxed inside of her vagina a lot. He wrapped his arms around her body. He was groaning and panting. He pulled his dick out of her as he put her next to her. He kissed her with his gloved hand on her cheek while his other gloved hand groped her ass cheek and then slapped it. 

Kaede kept her arms around his neck as she fell asleep in his arm. Her tail was wrapped around his leg very loosely. She was a bit shorter than most females and almost to his shoulder. She was snoring very lightly as her tail was rubbing against his calf. She was using his shoulder as a pillow.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Brb in 2 hours   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay. See you in two hours  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hey sorry back   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Ahh Leo sweetheart please!" Hannah moaned out as she mewled and whimpered softly and her naked body lay next to his as she stroked his cheek and she kissed his lips softly nuzzling his neck too and breathed hot air onto it giggling.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"I know, beautiful queen of mine." Leo said as he stroked her cheek with his gloved hand. He kept kissing her on her lips a couple of times. "You're my sexy queen. And I'm your strong yet handsome king. I won't let anyone have you." He said as he kiss her forehead. He took the rest of his clothes along with his gloves by throwing them onto the floor and then put the covers over their bodies.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah smiled at that at everything she just heard him say and she blushed beet red and she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep and snuggled against him as she smiled.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
You do the timeskip to the next morning   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay.

Leo woke up to see his beautiful queen sleeping next to him in his arm. He used his free hand to brush her hair out of her face. He stroke his finger on her cheek. "Good morning, my beautiful queen." He said with a smile on his face.

Kaede woke up to be in Raph's arms as her arms were still around his neck very loosely. She nuzzled against his cheek. Her tail was wrapped around his leg very loosely as it was rubbing the back of his calf. She look at his lips as she put her fingers to her lips and then towards his lips.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Brb   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Back   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah moaned softly at that in her sleep blushing at what he just said to her and called her as she opened her eyes and she nuzzled his neck licking the sweat off of him.

Raph purred and growled at that in his sleep until he eventually woke up and he smirked pinning her down beneath him as he smashed his sexy hot lips to hers and grinded against her lower half.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Back too.

"For that. I'm going to smothered you with kisses, my queen." Leo said. He put her on her back as he pinned her down and grinded against her. He began her lips and all over her face and neck. He even put his arm behind her head while running his hand on her side towards her left leg.

Kaede pulled away from their kisses. She put her hands on his forearms as she pouts. "It's not fair. I want to wake you up by pinning you down and kiss you." She said as she look away from him while still doing a pouting face. Her tail was wagging a little bit.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Going to sleep night see you tomorrow   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay, good night. See you tomorrow.  
Today at 5:49 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sorry not gonna be on today. With family   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay. I have things to do today.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Will rp in a few brb   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Ahh Leo!" Hannah whimpered and mewled out in pleasure as she arched her back and her knee curved and bent for him loving the feeling of his touches and kisses and caresses all over her.

"I know baby cakes. You will get to next time. I promise," Raph purred and chirred as he nuzzled her lovingly and he rested his hand on her inner upper leg and he stroked her there many times.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Your turn   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leo left hickeys on her neck. He ran his hand up and down her body. "You're so beautiful, my queen." He said with a smile on his face. He kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad to be waking up with so beautiful and that is you." He said.

Kaede reached up and put her hands on his cheeks as she kissed him very deeply and passionately. Her tail was wagging very happily. Her hand went to his dick as she stroke it. She kept kissing him while stroking his dick. "Your dick is big and it's hard which it wants me." She said as she chirred.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Oh Leo my handsome strong sexy hot king!" Hannah said as she just cooed that to him and melted in his arms as she kissed him all over his face and she suckled a blood vessel in his neck.

"Oh yes my sexy hot ass sweetheart! Only for you that is my darling," Raph chirped and cooed many times as he growled and grunted as well. He stroked her arms and her chest stomach and abdomen up and down as well.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Kaede moaned. She kept stroking his dick. "I want you to punish me every night with this dick and your hands." She said as she grabbed his hand to put his hand to her cheek. She held his hand in both of her hands as she kissed the palm of his hand.

Leo groaned and growled. "Yes, my queen, kiss my neck and suck on my neck." He said. He ran his hand down her leg towards her pussy as he rubbed his fingers against it. He smiled at her as he kissed her nose as he kept his arm behind her neck to give her head some supportive and so she won't hurt her neck.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Brb   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
BRB  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok back   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah moaned and mewled as she breathed hot air onto his neck leaving her marks and her bruises all over his neck and across up and down as she rubbed his crotch.

Raph nodded as he arched his back and he growled and he groaned as he rubbed her head and stroked it. He kissed the back of her neck as he kissed her ear too.

Kaede moaned as she laid on her stomach. "Raph, I want your dick inside of my pussy." She said as she lift her lower half up. She moved her tail out of the way as it wrapped around him. "Make me yours forever and fuck me so much that I can't sit for a week." She said.

Leo groaned with a smile on his face. "Sounds like my queen wants my dick inside of her." He said as he grabbed her hand which was touching his dick. He kissed her on the top of her hand and one on her nose.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah shook her head no getting shy and embarrassed and put her clothes back on and called for hee limo driver to pick them up. She was hungry for breakfast at that moment but not for Leo. She waited for him to get dressed.

Raph smirked chuckling as he nodded and he laid down on his shell back and he put her on him and thrusted his cock inside her really fast long and hard and deep as he growled telling her to ride him.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Going to sleep night   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leo put his clothes back on. He put his gloves back on. He walked up to her as he wrapped around her body. "I love you, my beautiful and sexy queen." He said. He kissed her on the back of her head. His tie was a bit crooked.

Kaede let out a small whimpered. "Raph, please, it hurts...." She said. She felt his dick throbbing and hard inside of her. Her tail was wagging back and forth, back and forth, back and forth a couple of times nonstop.

“Ahh Leo! I love you the most my sexy and gorgeous king!” Hannah moaned out as she rolled her head back and tilted it so that way he could get her neck as she held onto his arms around her.

Raph growled smirked and nodding as his erection got so bad and big he thrusted harder deeper and faster into her while grunting as he kissed her on her lips passionately.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Back   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leo kissed her neck. "I love you too, my beautiful and sexy queen!" He said as he kept his arms around her waist. He kissed her on her forehead. "Don't forget tonight, I'm going to give you the best massage ever...because you need it." He said.

Kaede kept moaning and panting. She pulled away from their kisses. "Faster, baby~! Harder~!" She said. She kept going up and down, up and down a couple of times. Her tail was wagging nonstop because she was happy.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
BRB  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok sorry back took a nap   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
It's okay  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah moaned softly and nodded getting her jacket putting it on and was taking him to her limo.  
"Leo do you wanna live with me at my mansion from now on?" She asked him with puppy dog eyes as she smiled.

Raph grunted and growled nodding as he obeyed her every command as he gripped his hands on her hips while he rammed up further and rougher into her as he arched his back.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
The blue masked turtle smiled at her. "Anything for my queen." He said. He kissed her hand. He held his arm out for her to put her arm around his arm. He loves her and never wants to hurt her. He held the door open for her like a gentleman...err...gentle-turtle.

Kaede moaned very loudly. She kept going up and down, up and down a couple of times. She even put her hands on his plastron as she tilted her head back. "R-Raph, that's the spot~! Keep going, don't stop~!" She said.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah whimpered cutely and softly at that as she thanked him and she climbed into the back of the limo as she waited for him to get in. Surprisingly her mansion was right above their lair in the sewers.

Raph smirked and he leaned and suckled and bit on one of her ears massaging it with his teeth as he slammed repeatedly vigorously into her than ever before as he rubbed her hips.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leo smiled as he sat next to her on the way to her mansion. He crossed one leg over his other leg. He put his gloved hand on her chin just to look at her. "So, Hannah, my queen. How big is your mansion?" He said. 

Kaede moaned as she felt his dick hitting the walls inside of her vigorously. She even whimpered when he bit her on her ear while massaging it with his teeth. "R-Raph, I love you so much~!" She said.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
brb  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok brb too   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"About the size of both a baseball and football stadium," Hannah said shrugging like it was no big deal.  
"If you have any family all of you can live in my mansion and use the wide big rooms for training."

Raph felt his end coming near as he reached her sweet spot and he hit it multiple times before climaxing and orgasming heavily all into her vagina as it seeped into and out of her as he groaned.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Back   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Okay, my queen." Leo said. He kept staring at her eyes. "But first, all I want to do is to stare at you." He said as he put his finger under her chin. He kissed her on her lips and then he pulled away from her as he stared into her eyes.

Kaede moaned as her breasts were bouncing up and down a couple of times. "Raph, babe, I'm gonna to cum...!" She said. She was panting and groaning. Her tail was wagging very happily. She even orgasmed a lot as it was covered his dick.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Wh-why do you keep on calling me that? I love it but I am just curious Leo," Hannah said as she was forced to stare deeply into his blue masked eyes her pink and purple orbs looking back at him as she blushed.

Raph slipped out of her still panting heavily as he pulled her on top of him to lay down on his plastron and he grinned widely at her and chuckled stroking her cheek.

"Because, you're beautiful, sexy, smart, gorgeous. That's why you're my queen and I'm your king." Leo said. He kissed on her forehead as he put his gloved hand on her leg. "I love you so much~." He said.

Kaede put her arms around his neck very loosely as she kissed him on his lips. "Can we stay in bed forever?" She asked. Her tail was waggling very happily. She kept her legs on either side of him. She nuzzled against his cheeks.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
BRB  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Brb too   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Back   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah shivered and shuddered in delight at that as she moaned softly then quickly put her hand on her mouth as she just simply nodded to him. She leaned against him and sighed happily. Pretty soon they made it to her mansion.

Raph nodded saying that he had no problem with that wincing and closing his masked eyes and sighed in contentment and happily as his hands went back to behind her to her butt cheeks where he squeezed and groped and slapped them cockily and cheekily smirking at her purring.

Leo look outside of the limo as he was in awe-struck when he saw the size of the mansion. As soon the limo came to a stop as he stepped out of it. "Wow! It's huge! And very clean." He said as he kept looking at it. 

Kaede moaned as she kept her arms around his neck very loosely. "I want you to slap my butt all the time after we have sex." She said. Her stomach was a bit slightly bigger due to his hot and thick semen. She nuzzled against his cheek.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah got out and she had her servants get Leos family to tell them to live with them in her mansion from now on. She walked and went up to her bedroom to go change.

Raph heard someone at the entrance to the lair so he grumbled and sighed sadly telling his mate that he would be right back after he quickly got dressed.  
"Hello? Master Raph I presume? Mistress Hannah and Master Leo request and wanted to ask if any of you wanted ro live with them at her mansion."  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Kaede stayed in bed as she waits for her mate to come back. "Raph, babe? Is everything okay out there?" She asked. There was no responded from him. "Raph? Honey?" She asked. She put the covers up in front of her to covered her body.

Leo followed her to her bedroom. He stood in front of the door as he took a deep breathe and then knock on her door. "Hannah?" He asked. He waited for her answer to see if he can come in. He scratch on the back of his neck with gloved hand. He kept thinking about what those servants just called him 'master?' as he shook his head.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
BRB  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah just put a simple t shirt and sweatpants on with socks and sneakers as she opened the door and brought Leo in.  
"Whatever you need from home my servants will get for you. Hope that is ok."

Raph allowed them to come in as he packed up everything he knew he and Leo needed and once he told Donnie and Mikey too they were already to leave. So was Master Splinter too.   
"Sweetheart? We are leaving to move into our new home right now," he told Kaede.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
?   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Okay, sounds good." Leo said. He looks around the room as he saw a queen size bed, tons of bookshelves that has books, small decor and stuffed animals and lots of decorations. "Wow." He said.

Kaede had her dress on. She put her hands on his arm. "Raph, babe? What if whoever this Mistress Hannah doesn't like me?" She asked. Her tail was dragging behind her on the floor. She look up at him.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah nodded as she hugged him tightly to her and she kissed his lips passionately placing his big sexy strong gloved hands on her ass cheeks and she grinded up against him teasing him smirking.

"I am sure she will love you if she is my bros girl from what it sounds like", Raph said picking her up and he carried her and his and Leos things along with Donnie and Mikey coming too.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leo gave her ass cheeks a squeeze. "It seems my queen wants to have some alone time with me again." He said with a smirk on his face. He kissed her forehead, then her nose and then her lips.

Kaede kept her hands on his arm as she walked with him as she gave him a nod. She stayed quiet as she walked next to him as they left the lair behind him. "Raph?" She asked as she stopped in her tracks. She watched the other three walking ahead of them which they were a yards away from them.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Um I said Raph picked her up in and arms and is carrying her   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Oh, oops. I forgot.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Yeah could you redo that?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Kaede was in his arm as she wrapped her arms around his neck very loosely as she blush. She felt his strong gloved hand on her legs and his muscles under her butt. She put her hand on the top of his head while resting her cheek.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok thanks going to sleep. Will rp more tomorrow   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay. See you tomorrow.  
Today at 12:02 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah could only nod but that would have to wait for a little while she told him sadly because she had to meet the rest of his family that were coming to her mansion. She took his gloved hand and walked with him out of the room.

Raph was not wearing his outfit nor his gloves from the night before. Instead he was shirtless bare chested with his shorts and his other gear on him. Him Donnie Mikey and Master Splinter all got out of the sewers and walked into Hannahs mansion as she greeted them with a smile on her face.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
BRB  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay, I'm back

"I just want to warn you, my queen. My father wants to look into your eyes and gain your trust." Leo said. He held her hand as they walked downstairs towards the doors. He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand.

Kaede got down from her mate's strong arm as she held his arm with both of her hands while hiding her face. Leo and his brothers' master walked up to his oldest son's mate Hannah. "Thank you, young lady for inviting us to stay with you and my son Leonardo. My name is Master Splinter." Splinter said.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“It’s my pleasure Sensei. Leo has told me about you guys. Please consider my home your home. I have individual large rooms for your each of you guys and training rooms for martial arts and everything. I am a black belt myself though that was long ago. My name is Hannah and please call me that. It’s an honor to meet you Sensei Mikey Donnie and Raph and who is that behind you?”

Raph said and told her and introduced Kaede to earthiness saying that she was his mate. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him as he showed off his price and joy his baby to everyone. He was so madly in love with her that he kissed her lips softly.

Back sorry took a nap   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"I'm Kaede. Nice to meet you." Kaede said as her tail was waggling very slowly from side to side, side to side. Her ear twitched a bit. She kept her hands on his arm. "D-do you have to anything to eat?" She asked. 

"Nice to meet you, Kaede." Leo said as he bow. Splinter was stroking his chin. "Excuse me, young Hannah? Do you have a room that I can put my candles in it?" He asked as he walk up to the woman.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Nice to meet you Kaede and yes Mina my head maid will show you to the kitchen and Sebastain my head butler will show you the room to put your candles in Sensei," Hannah said smiling at the both of them.

Raph told Kaede he was gonna see where their room was gonna be. He kissed her lips and said he would be back soon. He followed everyone else along with Hannah.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leo held his mate's hand as he followed his family to show them everything. "I can't want to set up my computers in my brand new bedroom." Donnie said. All three of his brothers rolled their eyes. "Relax, Donnie." The blue masked turtle said.

Kaede watched her mate leaving her with the others and then followed the maid, Mina to the kitchen to get something to eat. Her ears were twitching so much as she look out of the windows to see the gardens, pool, patio and many more. The birds were chirping as they were flying away.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
BRB  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah showed Sensei his room then Donnie then Mikey and then Raph.  
"I hope you and Kaede Raphael hope this room is to your liking. Everything from the weights to the computers tv and video games are all for you guys," Hannah said smiling at Raph.

Raph smiled at her and bowed thanking her out of respect.  
"Not many people are out in the world who accept people like us Hannah. You are your servants have welcomed us with open arms and for that I thank ya," Raph said to her shaking her other hand.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hello?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
???  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I'm back  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok your turn   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Kaede ate some of the food that was put in front of her. She thanked the maid as she ate some toast. She was worried that Raph won't have time for her if he's lifting weights. Her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times.

Splinter thanked her by bowing to her. Mikey and Donnie did the same as they went into their bedrooms. Leo smiled at his little brother Raph. "Hannah, you should go and talk to Kaede. Get to know her a lot better." He said.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"B-but wh-what our 'fun' Leo my king?" Hannah said sadly and sighed looking away from him as she pouted and frowned fake crying even as well.

Once Raph checked out his room he texted Kaedes shell cell he gave her and said Hannah is coming to see you. I will always have time for you. Don't worry baby, Raph said in his text.

OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"I know, my queen. But what if she gets lost? Ends up on the wrong side of the house? Or being locked out of the house?" Leo said. He put his hands on her shoulders. "And then we'll have our 'fun'." He said as he whispered into her ear about the word 'fun'. 

Kaede look at her text message. She text him back by saying 'Okay. See you soon, babe. Kaede'. She pressed the send button. She got out of the chair and thanked the maid. She look out of the window. She put her hands on the glass as she look outside.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Brb   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah shuddered and shivered at that as she felt a chill go up and down her spine as she nodded and ran into the kitchen. When she saw Kaede she smiled.  
"Hey Kaede. Wanna hear a secret only my mate Leo knows about? I am 518 years old," Hannah said giggling.

Raph once he was done lifting weights walked over to the kitchen and smiled when he overheard and eavesdropped on Hannahs and Keades conversation. 

"You are?" The pastel colored, flightless dragon asked. Her tail was wagging back and forth, back and forth a couple of times. "I'm a dragon who can't fly. And have pastel colors all over my body." Kaede said as she put her hands on her stomach.

Leo went to his and his mate's shared bedroom which is farther away from his sensei and the others' bedrooms. He sat on the chair as he was reading a book or so to kill time. He even sat on the window sill to read two more books.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah nodded and she walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder and she brought Kaede into a hug.  
"I like you Kae. You are officially my sister. I hope we can become great friends!" Hannah said smiling at her as she brought her to hers and Raphs room then waved goodbye and walked to her room.

Raph followed Kaede and snuck up behind her and picked her up bringing her to their bedroom and licked the back of her neck after he too ate breakfast in the kitchen after Hannah had left. He threw her onto their bed and pinned her down smirking.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Kaede reached up as she kissed him while wrapping her arms around his neck very loosely. "I miss you, babe." She said. She went back to kissing him. She pulled away from their kisses as she tilted her head back by letting him to leave hickeys on her neck.

Leo heard the door open. He sat down on her bed as he waited for his queen to come in. "My queen, welcome back. Are you ready for our 'fun'?" He said as he stood up from their bed. Before his mate came back to their room, he had already put the books away by putting them on the shelves.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
BRB  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah blushed and she nodded walking over to him into his waiting arms.  
“Please call me baby and sweetheart too sexy,” Hannah cooed to him as she laid with her sweat outfit still on her as she leaned up and kissed him passionately.

Raph nodded saying he missed her too as he wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her all over her face and all across her neck as his hands went up to her boobs pinching and kneading her nipples through her dress.

dress.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Okay, baby. I have something that we can do at the same time." Leo said with a smirk on his face. He put his arms around her body as he kissed her forehead. "Go and lock the doors. So, no one can come in." He said. 

Kaede moaned as she tilted her head back. "Babe, talk dirty to me~!" She said as she arched her back. She felt his hands on her breasts and twisting her nipples. She moved her hands down towards her mate's pants as she undo his belt. Her tail was waggling.

Hannah closed the door then quickly went back to her beloved king her Leo. She got naked for him laying down sexily like on her king sized bed and wagged her finger at him.

"You want daddy to fuck you so hard you will not be able to walk for a week? Huh baby cakes?" Raph dirty talked her and he got into position and he slammed his rod into her all at once filling her up with his length as he groaned.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leo quickly took his outfit off and then threw them onto the floor. He climbed into bed as he pinned her down as he kissed her while running his hands on her body with his gloved hands. "My queen." He said as his fingers were tangling with hers. And then he gave her a deeply and passionately kiss.

"Yes, Daddy fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for a week." Kaede moaned while chirred. She ran her finger on his lips very slowly and sexily. Her tail was wagging nonstop. She moaned as she felt his dick getting hard and throbbing inside of her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah closed her eyes and kissed him back in pure bliss as she moaned and entangled her hands with his and her legs with his as she squeezed their hands together lovingly.

Raph smirked and he smashed his lips into hers as he kissed her and thrusted into her roughly passionately and good long and hard too.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leo kept kissing her with his hands and his legs tangled with hers while his dick getting harder and throbbing in her as he pulled away from their kisses. "Does my queen want me to fuck her hard that she won't be able to walk or sit for a week?" He asked as he whispered into her ear.

Kaede kept her arms around his neck very loosely with her legs wrapped around his waist. She was moaning and panting as she felt his dick rougher, passionately and harder inside of her. She wanted him to keep going and don't stop. Her tail was wagging very happily.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Um kept kissing her with his hands? Also his cock is not inside her yet   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Who, Leo? Or Raph?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leo  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
BRB  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I'll redo Leo's part  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leo kissed her on her lips for a second. "Does my queen want me to fuck her hard that she won't be able to walk or sit for a week?" He asked as he whispered into her ear and gently gracing his hand on her body. He began to thrust and thrusting deeper and harder inside of her nonstop.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Again his dick is not inside her yet   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He did not even enter her yet. You never said that yet   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sorry *hits her fist on her forehead...three times*. I'll try again.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leo kissed her on her lips for a second. He was grinding against her while running his hand gently gracing his hand on her body as his dick was getting harder. "Does my queen want me to fuck her hard that she won't be able to walk or sit for a week?" He asked as he whispered into her ear.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Going to sleep night   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay. See you tomorrow. Did I do a good job of Leo's re-do part?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Yeah   
Today at 9:47 am  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Ahh! Yes my king please!" Hannah moaned softly as she was now completely naked underneath him as she arched her back and waited for him to suck on her neck and to enter her already.

Raph fucked her and pounded into her deeper faster and harder into her than ever before as he growled and suckled on her nipples until they hardened.

Leo nodded as he kissed her neck and leave hickeys on her necks while squeezing her breasts and twisted her nipples. A few seconds later...he stick his dick into her as he went slow just to tease her. He groaned as he began to thrust his dick deeper.

Kaede kept her arms and her legs around him as she moaned. She felt his dick going deeper and harden inside of her as it was hitting the walls. She was panting and moaning. "Faster...a-ahh...deeper...ahh...!" She said. Her tail was waggling very happily.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Out right now be back soon   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay. See you soon.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Back   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah elicited some mewls and moans for him as she grinded her hips up against his as she scratched his clothed shoulders and she rubbed them as she arched her back up and down.

Raph grinded and rammed against her grunting and groaning as he leaned down and he put his face into her neck as he groped and squeezed her boobs as well.

Leo took his shirt off and then he threw it onto the floor as he kept thrusting his dick deeper into her. He kissed her while holding her in his arms. He pulled away from their kisses. "My queen, say my name~!" He groaned as he kept thrusting his dick.

Kaede kept moaning and panting as she scratched his shoulders while arching her back and tilting her head back. She felt his face into her neck and his hot breath on her neck. "Daddy, harder...ahh...ahh...don't stop...!" She chirred. She felt his sweat dripping onto her body.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Leonardo!!! Leon!!! Lee!!! Ahh Leo please!!!" Hannah cried out in pleasure as she shuddered and twitched in pure blissful delight and in pleasure.

Raph was so on cloud nine right now as he reached his peak and his high orgasmed released and climaxed heavily into her his semen seeping deep into her core after he thrusted one last time.

"Babe~!" Leo said as he groaned. He kept thrusting nonstop as he went deeper and harder. He kept his arms around her body. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. He loves her and he didn't want to finish up. He was sweating as some of it landed on her.

Kaede kept moaning and panting. Her stomach was a little bit bigger from his hot and thick semen. "Babe, cum inside of me~!" She said while panting. She held onto him with her arms and legs around his body. She was orgasming also as some of it was pouring out of her.


End file.
